Naruto and Sasuke: The Legacy
by iSecksiXXX
Summary: Both Naruto and Sasuke have been given separate missions that might take their lives, or even worse...to take each others' lives. How will the outcome turn out?


**.:Naruto and Sasuke:. - _The Legacy_**

___-Chapter 1-_

Kunai in hand, Sasuke ran down the side of the dark shadow of the crevice and chanted a spell. His feet immediately glowed blue with the infusion of chakra in his bloodstream as he jumped to the other side. As he was doing this, the Earth Ninja hunting him yelled out,

"**Doton: Taju Doryuuheki!**" (**Earth Style: Multiple Mud Walls**)

Instantly, the side of the crevice shot out dozens and dozens of towers of pure Earth, causing Sasuke to inadvertently turn his attention to the oncoming threat.

_I could take this moment to substitute into the dust from the jutsu and attack with a kunai, but I don't think the kunai would affect him that much. This might be the perfect time to try out my new jutsu..._

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" (**Fire Style: Dragon Fire**)

Sasuke weaved his hands at lightning-fast speeds and brought his right hand to his mouth, then he shot out breaths of fire and the Earth towers crumbled before his very eyes. The Earth Ninja, seeing this, turned around and threw 4 Shuriken at Sasuke. With the kunai in his left hand, Sasuke blocked them with ease...but that wasn't enough.

"Ha, you fell for it _Kagenin_!" (Don't know if there's a such word, but Kage means Shadow and -nin is used to indicate Ninja, so if my Japanese grammar is correct, it should mean Shadow Ninja, a.k.a. Ninja of Konoha)

With this, he turned around and muttered something under his breath as Sasuke jumped onto one of the Earth towers and flew into the sky. Without wasting anytime, Sasuke reacted quickly and screamed out,

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" (**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**)

Just as the Dragon Fire jutsu did, an enormous amount of chakra-fire blazed out of Sasuke's mouth, but this time, instead of a stream of fire, it was one giant ball of it. The Earth Ninja, seeing the gigantic ball of flame erupt from Sasuke's mouth immediately realized who this was.

_'There's no way a Genin could summon a jutsu so powerful...unless he's part of the clan that originated it. I see now that this kid's not to be underestimated...the last of the Uchihas.'_

"**Kaze no Yaiba!**" (**Wind Blade**)

The Earth Ninja leaped straight at the ball of fire and for a second, it looked as if it engulfed him, but then he tore right through it with a slash of his invisible Wind Blade. Invisible? Hah. Sasuke's eyes turned a bright red instantly as the Sharingan interpreted the blade of pure chakra-wind.

"I have you now..."

"You really think so, boy? Well _THINK AGAIN_!"

The Earth Ninja chunked off a piece of the wall and heaved it at Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't fazed one bit.

_Dog..._

_Ox..._

_Rabit._

"**CHIDORI !**" (**Note – This is the level 3 Chidori**)

Sasuke's left hand blazed with pure chakra as he cut through the rock as scissors does with paper (LOL ROCK PAPER SCISSORS – no pun intended).

_Flesh Activation? Just what kind of kid is this?! Now I know why the Uchiha Clan is the elite of the elite. But I can't give up yet..._

Sasuke smashed head-on to the Earth Ninja, but it was all a trick.

_Kawarimi eh? (Body Substitution) No problem._

Sasuke's _Sharingan_ eyes aren't as good as the Byakugan in terms of locating his opponents' chakra source, but just locating the chakra was enough. He changed direction in midair (lul hekz) and kicked dust up to create confusion amongst the Earth Ninja.

The almighty Ninja of the Earth didn't stand a chance.

He was dead before he knew what happened.

--

Author's Note

This is my first Naruto FanFic. I've seen the others and they're all either pointless poems or else one-shots or even the occasional full story with horrible grammar. So, tell me what you think :D

Grammar Nazi's and Constructive Criticism is appreciated. I also would _LOVE_ reviews and if you told your friends about it x

.:Naruto and Sasuke:. - _The Legacy_


End file.
